le nostre storie
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Siete días, llenos de promesas, malentendidos, un viaje con fotografías para recuerdos irremplazables y pesadillas que los unían y hacían saber que eran el uno del otro.
1. sei mio

**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **[N/A]: Solo quiero aclarar que iré publicando las historias de atrás para adelante porque sí (?), no sé en mi mente sonaba divertido xD**

 **Así que arrancamos con el día 7~**

 **Sí gustan regalarme algún review cuando terminen de leer está bien, y sino, pues también (?). Seré feliz con solo saber que leyeron uwu**

 **¿Las demás notas? Al final del escrito~**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Bien, estaba de acuerdo en que eran solo niños y ese tipo de cosas no deberían importarle, pues porque, obviamente, son niños. Además, ¿Qué clase de niño tiene celos? Que no sean celos de cuando peleas con tu papá por el amor de mamá o como cuando sabes que vas a tener un nuevo hermanito. Pero Gray no era bobo, era inteligente, tampoco es que fuese un súper genio, pero podía entender cosas que para otros niños eran complicadas o que simplemente no querían aprender.

Entonces…

 _¿Por qué?_

Se gritó internamente mientras seguía sentado en su lugar, moviendo constantemente sus pies y con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas mirando fijamente al suelo. Entre ratos levantaba su mirada y observaba un punto en específico de su salón de clases, pero luego se desesperaba más y volvía apartar su vista posando sus ojos en alguna de las decoraciones del salón, tratando de distraerse. Gray sabía que era un buen niño. Siempre obedecía a sus padres, respetaba a sus mayores, era responsable con sus deberes, daba sus tres o cinco comidas diarias, dormía a sus horas, se llevaba bien con toda su clase, su grupo de amigos era grande —aunque no a todos les confiaba sus cosas—, para ser un niño de tan solo diez años ya había comenzado su primera "enemistad" con un chico de otro grupo llamado Natsu, aunque al final de cuentas se llevaban bien, el año pasado le había gustado por primera vez una chica pelirroja. Cosas que pasan comúnmente cuando se es niño.

Pero ahora…

Se encontraba demasiado inquieto…y molesto.

¿La razón? La niña que se había convertido en una buena amiga cercana a él, estaba sentada junto a otro niño explicándole lo que parecía ser un problema de matemáticas. O sea, no le molestaba el hecho de que ella estuviera explicándole algo a aquel niño, pero…ella era su amiga, _suya,_ no de aquel niño, sino _solo suya._ Gray no solo se recriminaba eso, sino que también ya habían pasado más de media clase juntos por culpa del profesor al haber formado parejas a elección de su mismo criterio. Primero hubo más niños preguntando sí podían cambiar de pareja, a lo que el profesor respondió con una negativa definitiva. Miró en dirección a su amiga y el estómago se le revolvió al ver que ella se estaba riendo con aquel otro niño. Intentando ignorar aquella sensación tan desagradable, poso su mirada en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared arriba del pizarrón y sonrió un poco, faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que la clase terminara. Se recargo en su pupitre y comenzó a mover su lápiz como si de una baqueta se tratara.

Quince minutos.

Faltando los diez minutos, la mayoría de los niños del salón de clases ya habían guardado sus respectivas cosas y solo se dedicaron a guardar en sus mochilas los libros en los que tenían deberes que hacer. El profesor tuvo que salir unos pocos minutos antes debido a una emergencia, les dejo la indicación de poder salir ordenadamente al tocar la campana. Apenas dejo el profesor el aula y tanto Gray como sus demás compañeros tomaron sus pertenecías y comenzaron a pararse mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa en lo que tocaba la campana.

La campana ya había tocado, pero en esos momentos a Gray eso era lo que menos le importaba y para cuando acordó y bajo algunas miradas curiosas y llenas de sorpresa por parte de algunos de sus compañeros, se había encontrado apartando a su amiga —sujetándola por la mano de una forma tan inocente— de ese niño mientras se disponía a salir del salón de clases casi arrastrando a su amiga.

— ¿Gray-sama? —cuestiono la niña ante aquella repentina forma en que su amigo la había apartado de su otro compañero—. ¿Está todo bien?

Y Gray no se había dignado a responder nada. Al menos no hasta que estuvieron fuera de la escuela y sentados en una de las banquitas que había en la entrada delantera de la escuela. Y ahora Gray estaba un poco nervioso ante su repentina —y pequeña— rabieta.

—Gray-sam-…

—Está todo bien. —respondió antes de que su amiga terminase de formular preguntas.

— ¿Seguro? Juvia cree que-...

—Eres mía.

Juvia parecía no haber entendido del todo ante aquella repentina respuesta que su amigo había dado. Opto por callar mientras esperaba a que Gray continuase hablando, por el modo en el que se comenzó a revolver su cabello y había fruncido demás su entrecejo, sabía que Gray tenía algo más que decir. Por otro lado, Gray no se sorprendió del todo cuando dijo aquello, muchas veces más se lo había gritado internamente, pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta hasta ahora. Y de cierto modo se sintió bien diciendo aquello, se regañó mentalmente por haberse comportado y dicho algo así, pero también sentía que no podía ya ir guardándose aquello en su pequeño cuerpo de niño. Además su cabeza le dolía cada que pensaba en eso, y no era normal que un niño de tan solo diez años tuviese una rabieta de ese modo.

—Escucha, tú eres mía ¿sí? Por eso no te puedes juntar con ese. —dijo sin más y cruzado de brazos—. Eres _mi amiga, él puede conseguirse otra amiga que no seas tú._

Reconocía que estaba siendo caprichoso y envidioso al no querer que _su amiga_ pasara más tiempo con otros niños. Pero también tenía que aceptar que sincerarse de ese modo con Juvia estaba bien, ya que ella tendía a preocuparse por todo, y la verdad no le gustaba tenerla encima de él con preguntas frecuentes de si se encontraba bien. Tras haber terminado de decir aquello, observo a su amiga y podría jurar que por unos breves instantes vio corazones en sus ojos. Igual, era un niño y su imaginación pudo haberle jugado una broma ante aquello.

—Juvia está de acuerdo con Gray-sama~

Y ahora, a sus veintidós –casi veintitrés— años, se encontraba saliendo de un baño público hasta dar con el pasillo que lo llevaría de vuelta al lugar donde estaba pasando un rato con sus amigos. Reconocía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero podía mantenerse en pie y mantener aún un poquito de cordura. Llego a la mesa con sus amigos y allí se encontró con un acalorado Natsu gritando que cambiaran la música que porque esa canción le hacía recordar que su ahora ex-novia ya no lo amaba por su misma culpa. Gray no era de los que seguía el arguende, pero esa noche debido a los efectos del alcohol hizo una excepción y se unió a los gritos de Natsu, ni siquiera le importo que Gajeel los estuviera filmando en un stream. A los pocos minutos sus gritos habían sido escuchados y el DJ con tal de ya no escucharlos, cambio de música a un género más movido. Ordenaron más alcohol y comenzaron a hacer un baile improvisado alrededor de su mesa. El calor comenzó a acumularse en el cuerpo de Gray y opto por ir a la barra a pedir una cubeta con hielos. En su travesía intento hacer el contacto menos posible con las personas, aunque a algunas termino empujándoles. Y cuando finalmente llego a la barra, sintió como algo del aire acondicionado del lugar golpeaba en su cara, se sentía tan bien. Se recargo en la barra y tratando de sonar lo menos ebrio posible llamo al bartender.

— ¿Qué desea señor?

—Unha cubetha de hielossh por favorrr…

El hombre asintió amablemente e intentando no reírse de la forma en la que realmente había intentado sonar sobrio, le dijo que en unos segundos volvería con su pedido y se fue dejando a Gray en espera. Mientras para matar el tiempo, el Fullbuster tomo su celular y quiso ver que había de nuevo, llevándose la sorpresa de que este había quedado literalmente muerto de la batería. Chasqueo su lengua y gurdo nuevamente celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Trato de enfocar bien su sentido visual y no teniendo algo más que hacer en su espera, se dispuso a observar a las personas de allí —en su mayoría público más joven, otra gran parte de su misma edad y en algunos rincones personas más mayores de edad. Se giró un poco en aquella silla en la que estaba y podía jurar que a tan solo unos metros vislumbro a alguien con peculiar cabello celeste, pensando que era su imaginación lo dejo pasar. El bartender volvió con su cubeta de hielos y Gray se encargó de dejarle algo de propina por su buen trato para con él. Noto como el lugar de un momento a otro se había llenado un poco más y las personas le obstruían el paso para poder llegar a su mesa con sus dos amigos. Rodo sus ojos y opto por tomar un camino de las orillas, cuando paso un par de mesas más, un poco más atrás la escucho. Una risa que conocía perfectamente bien estuviera o no en sus cinco sentidos. Se dejó guiar por su sentido del oído hasta que escuchaba más de cerca aquella voz y risa. Algunas personas le llamarían loco, incluso Natsu que tenía sus sentidos bastantes desarrollados le sorprendía que Gray pudiese tenerlos demasiado cuerdos por la sola voz de una persona.

Y la vio.

No venía vestida como para estar en aquel lugar, más bien por su apariencia supo que ella había dejado de hacer sus cosas para ir a aquel lugar. Pero, ¿Por qué no se había ido directamente a buscarle como Juvia haría normalmente? No estaba enojado u indignado, solo un poco desconcertado. Frunció su entrecejo al ver como aquel muchacho abrazaba a Juvia, y no, no estaba molesto con ella, sino consigo mismo y con aquel estúpido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa maldita opresión en su estómago, no desde aquella vez —hace tantos años— en la primaria cuando también vio a Juvia riendo con aquel mismo sujeto. Dio unos pasos más hasta que llego a su misma distancia y paso su brazo por los hombros de la joven, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

— ¡Gray-sama! —exclamo más calmada cuando vio que se trataba de su amado—. Juvia vino a buscarlo.

— ¿En serio? Yo vine a buscahhr hielossh. —la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreírle al encontrarlo en ese estado.

—Juvia lo sabe, pero ella vino para decirle que en su casa hay más hielo.

— ¿¡Es en serio!?

—Sí. —respondió mientras se sujetaba de una parte del brazo con el que Gray le había rodeado los hombros—. Por cierto Gray-sama, Juvia estaba platicando con un viejo amigo.

—A ti te recuerdo. —dijo señalando al muchacho con el que Juvia había estado conversando minutos antes—. Ibash a la primaria con nosotrosh.

—Oh sí. —respondió un tanto nervioso—. Ha pasado tiempo ¿No Gray?

—¡Pero sihh hace poco te vi por la universidaaat!

— ¿En serio? —rio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. No he tenido la oportunidad de verte.

—Sí. —respondió restándole importancia. Paso ahora su brazo de los hombros a la cintura femenina, apegándola un poco más a su cuerpo, ocasionado así un enorme sonrojo en Juvia—. ¿Vez? —cuestiono señalándola con la mirada—. Te dije que sí era mía.

Juvia intentando no dejarse llevar tanto por su estado soñador al escuchar a Gray decir nuevamente aquello, como pudo se disculpó con aquel muchacho. Y termino saliendo de aquel lugar con un Gray sumamente ebrio. Sabía que su imaginación era muy grande y ante aquello dicho recientemente, desearía estar imaginado su boda con el muchacho donde serían un feliz matrimonio con treinta hijos. Pero sabía que no era el momento, tal vez llegando a la casa de Gray lo haría, pero por ahora Juvia no podía sentirse más feliz, pues aunque el chico no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, sabía que aquello que decía era cierto, pues sabía que en un estado de sobriedad Gray jamás diría aquello. Si bien su relación con Gray se había complicado desde que habían ingresado a secundaria, él se había vuelto un tanto distante para con ella y le costaba saber lo que el chico pensaba, ya no eran los niños de aquel entonces donde se contaban todo. Con el paso del tiempo ella se había enamorado realmente de él. Aunque en un inicio ambos pensaron que se trataba de algo obsesivo u mera confusión por la amistad que habían llevado tiempo atrás. Pero conforme habían iniciado la universidad, se dieron cuenta de que no fue así, tanto para ella como él. Sí bien Gray no estaba realmente enamorado de Juvia, no podía seguir negando su obvio gusto por ella y su compañía. Así como ella tampoco podía ocultar desde más chica el amor y devoción que le profesaba al chico. Hacía poco menos de dos años que habían comenzado a acercarse más íntimamente, tenían sus ratos de privacidad donde solo gozaban de la compañía del otro, alguno que otro beso u caricia. No le habían puesto nombre a lo suyo, y era como un secreto a voces. En el que todos sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **¿Que creyeron? ¿Que no iba a participar? ¡Pues acertaron correctamente! y como premio u desgracia aquí me tienen publicando para sus ojazos (?)**

 **También aclaró, quise manejar a un Gray niño y un Gray adulto estando ebrio. No se, siento que Gray siendo niño sería de esos que alguna que otra vez harían una rabieta, no tan grande pero al final rabieta xD. Y no sé, también siento que estando ebrio, Gray sería del tipo caprichoso que habla gracioso xD**

 **La verdad sí, quería participar desde el primer día pero toda la semana tuve cosas que hacer (además de perder el tiempo en internet y estar programando algunas cosillas), pero igual entre ratos me puse a escribir hasta terminar y me dije que publicaría hasta el día 7 todo de golpe (o entre ratos) y aquí estoy haciendo new story and update mientras espero a que salga el capítulo de la S3 de Boku no hero academia (?)**

 **En fin...estaré subiendo los capítulos.**

 **¡Hasta al rato!**

 **PD: lo siento sí hay errores ortográficos, según yo revise esta madre y no había, pero ya ven que cuando se publica uno comienza a notar los enormes errores que hay :'v**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


	2. Incubi

**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **[N/A]: Al final del escrito. Y solo para aclarar, en este OS Gray y Juvia no se conocen, es algo más o menos tipo un "AU: soulmates" o algo así.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todo alrededor era como si una enorme masacre hubiera pasado dentro de aquella tormenta de nieve. Apenas y podía ver por donde pisaba y ni se inmutaba ante el atroz viento que hacía. No muy lejos de donde estaba escucho como se llevaba acabo una secuencia de golpes seguidos, sin dudarlo se acercó y desde su lugar solo podía observar como dos personas se movían de un lado a otro. Golpe tras golpe y pareciera que estuviesen unidos unos grilletes ya que una cadena era la que ponía distancia en dichas personas. No entendía realmente lo que sucedía. Pero poco a poco fue acercándose más y más hasta que logró divisar que aquellas siluetas se trataban de un hombre y una mujer repartiéndose golpes entre sí sin piedad alguna. Intento gritar pero sus piernas no le respondían, él podría ser muchas cosas pero si había algo que no permitiría era que una mujer fuese golpeada o maltratada frente a sus ojos. Eso era algo que desde muy pequeño su madre y su tía se habían encargado de inculcarle. Así qué haciendo nuevamente uso de todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, a duras penas dio un paso, luego otro y otro más, y a pesar de que estas se sentían mucho más pesadas con cada paso que daba, no se permitió parar. Tenía que detener aquella situación antes de que pasara a mayores._

 _Juvia vivirá dentro de ti, Gray-sama…_

 _Habían sido las últimas palabras que había dicho aquella mujer en un débil susurro que yacía en sus brazos sin vida mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza hacía su pecho tras haber gritado en su llanto._

De repente abrió sus ojos y se encontraba sentado, su respiración era demasiado normal a pesar de haber tenido como por sexta vez en la semana aquel sueño —si es que se le podía llamar así—, paso su mano por su rostro y aquella imagen de la mujer diciendo su nombre volvió a aparecer. Su cabeza dolió, se giró y vio que su laptop estaba encendida con el juego en línea que se supone iba a jugar. Observo por la ventana y después su reloj, aún era de madrugada. Rodó por su cama hasta quedar bocabajo y metió su mano por debajo de su almohada de donde saco su celular, fue directo a la aplicación de _whatsapp_ y busco una conversación, hasta que encontró la que decía _Loke,_ la abrió y noto que su amigo aún estaba en línea. Más aun no le escribiría y se dispuso a leer sus mensajes anteriores.

 _"Tengo una muy buena amiga, que se dedica a cosas esotéricas. Quizás podrías mencionarle de aquel sueño que has estado teniendo."_

Decía aquel mensaje.

Gray no era de creer mucho en esas cosas de esoterismo, creía que solo eran como un modo fácil de engañar a las personas diciéndoles simplemente todo aquello que querían escuchar. Aun recordaba que hace unos años atrás se encontró por casualidad con uno de esos adivinos por la calle, y a pesar de que se negó rotundamente aquel adivino insistió en decirle aquello que tenía que decir. Según recordaba tenía que ver con mujeres y agua. Y por no ser grosero solo se río de aquello. Prosiguió leyendo los mensajes que tenía con Loke hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

 _"Hey bro, te veo demasiado demacrado. Vuelvo a decirte que, sé que no eres de los que creen en ese tipo de cosas pero, tal vez te iría bien ir. Mi amiga a pesar de ser bastante joven, sus lecturas, consultas y predicciones suelen ser bastante acertadas en una gran parte. En serio, cuando quieras solo avísame y te paso su dirección, está disponible a cualquier hora._

Rodó sus ojos y no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Resoplo y comenzó a mover sus dedos por sobre las teclas táctiles de su teléfono. Y tras enviar su mensaje no tuvo que esperar demasiado para la respuesta de su amigo.

 _"Sí, ella está disponible. Deberías de irte yendo, le dije que ya ibas en camino."_

Se sentó al borde de su cama, se estiro soltando un quejido y sin muchas ganas se levantó. Se miró al espejo y noto que no debía ni de cambiarse, pues se había quedado dormido con la ropa que había usado en el día. Lavó su cara y boca en el lavamanos que había fuera del baño. Del perchero que había en la sala tomo su gabardina y se la puso, tomo las llaves de la mesita de estar y las echo al bolsillo de su gabardina. Salió y se aseguró de haber cerrado bien bajo llave y emprendió su andar.

Antes de salir del edificio donde vivía, reviso nuevamente la ubicación que Loke le había mandado, según no estaba lejos del sector donde vivía y a decir verdad se encontraba demasiado cerca —unas cuantas calles de su edificio—, lo cual le desconcertaba un poco. Un par de calles y semáforos después, ya se encontraba frente al lugar que la ubicación que tenía le indicaba. Soltó un leve silbido, pues era uno de aquellos edificios más lujosos del sector por donde vivía. Y ahora que estaba justo allí, frente aquel lugar de donde según Loke, obtendría respuestas acertadas respecto a aquella _pesadilla_ que llevaba días, e incluso podría decir semanas, llevaba atormentándole, movió su mano y se detuvo en seco antes de siquiera tocar algún botón, ¿sería lo correcto aquello? Se mantuvo divagando mentalmente hasta que de la pequeña bocina habló una mujer, ocasionando que diese un leve paso hacia atrás.

 _—Hey chico, ¿piensas quedarte allí hasta que amanezca o qué?_ — al no tener respuesta la misma mujer soltó una carcajada—. _No sabía que fueras mudo._

—No soy mudo. —respondió entre dientes.

 _— ¡Pues entra antes de que te conviertas en un cubo de hielo chico!_

Gray resoplo y rodó sus ojos a la par de que escucho como sonaba un timbre —la cual indicaba que el candado de la puerta había sido abierto—, y entro. Se asombró al saber que no solo el edificio era lujoso por fuera.

 _"No cuestan un riñón por nada."_

Pensó.

Ahora su cuestión era saber a qué lugar del jodido edificio tenía que ir. Nuevamente dio un salto al escuchar a aquella mujer en la bocina que había por dentro.

 _—Entra al ascensor y ve al último piso._

Al ver que la mujer ya no decía nada, acoto su orden y se dirigió al ascensor. Presiono el botón y en lo que esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran, se quedó pensando en que el diseño de aquel ascensor le recordaba a los de clase alta de las películas de época que rara vez miraba, solo que actualmente moderno. Las puertas se abrieron y entro, sí, definitivamente era de un modelo muy vintage.

Y las puertas se cerraron.

El sonido de la campanilla y la puerta del ascensor lo saco de su pequeña ensoñación, se incorporó y quito unas pocas arrugas que se habían hecho en su gabardina y salió de aquel ascensor para dar vuelta en un pasillo donde había otra puerta que curiosamente estaba abierta, debía suponer que era donde se encontraría aquella mujer y entro. Otro silbido salió de sus labios al ver la decoración de aquel piso, le sorprendió que fuese un lugar pulcro y con muebles de madera bastante caros. Se puso a observar las decoraciones que había en los estantes y escucho la risa escandalosa que ya podía reconocer. Rodó sus ojos y decidió esperar un poco, pues probablemente habría ya alguien con ella. Hubo algo que con exactitud había llamado su atención, un libro bastante viejo podría decir, lo tomo y se puso a hojearlo un poco. Era de época medieval con muy leves toques "modernos", que trataba sobre gremios, magos, bestias mitológicas y demás cosas. Lo poco que había leído le aburrió un poco hasta que llego a cierta parte que le llamo por completo su atención en donde había una pareja —según el tipo solo eran compañeros— peleando con un enemigo fuerte, que los había poseído con una clase de enlazamiento que los hizo pelear entre sí hasta que uno matara al otro, pero era tanta su resistencia y el amor de la chica por _su compañero,_ que fue ella quien decidió ponerle fin, terminando con su vida propia. Conforme leía se sentía más y más ansioso hasta que llego a la parte donde aquella masacre se convirtió en un suicidio doble, pues aquel chico tampoco se atrevía a querer lastimar a _su compañera._ Al escuchar como la perilla de la otra puerta sonaba, cerró de golpe aquel libro y lo colocó nuevamente en su sitio. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina y se puso despistadamente a observar más lugares de aquel recibidor. La puerta se abrió y por el rabillo del ojo vió como una joven mujer —le calculaba su misma edad— parloteando un par de cosas que no podía entender —quizás hablando otro idioma—, pocos segundos después salió otra mujer, pero al escuchar a aquella castaña gritarle se espantó un poco y no pudo alcanzarle a ver bien a la otra chica.

— ¡Anda! ¡Al fin te animaste a venir! —gritó animadamente aquella castaña mientras Gray se acercaba de a poco intentando no mostrar su incomodidad—. Y tú lindura, vuelve cuando quieras, eres más que recibida, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. —añadió dirigiéndose a la otra mujer.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la salida de aquel recibidor.

En cuanto a aquella mujer se acercaba caminando al igual que él, para Gray fueron minutos eternos en cada paso que daban, hasta que cruzaron lado a lado. Y la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron por breves instantes, era poco inusual ver unos ojos como los que aquella mujer tenía, y a pesar de la poca laminación que había en aquel cuarto, pudo notar que eran de un inusual azul marino. Realmente le hubiera gustado girarse y preguntarle su nombre, pero sus pasos jamás se detuvieron hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta donde aquella otra mujer de risa escandalosa se encontraba. La mujer le cedió el paso, más sin embargo el ante todo era un caballero y tuvo que declinar su oferta y dejar que ella entrara primero.

—Vamos, toma asiento y ponte cómodo. —lo espero a que entrara y cerró la puerta de aquel cuarto.

Al entrar Gray pudo notar que no era tan diferente del recibidor en donde se encontraba, tal vez un poco más pequeño, pero en cuanto a decoración seguía tal cual. Tomo asiento donde se le indicó y vio como aquella mujer rodeó el escritorio caoba y se sentaba en una de esas sillas giratorias que se usaban en las oficinas, mientras que de un cajón sacaba lo que parecían ser unas cartas y comenzaba a barajarlas un par de veces para después terminar pasándoselas a él.

— ¿Perdón?

—Necesitas barajarlas, doce veces. —indico.

Sin rechistar las tomo he hizo lo que la mujer le pidió, la observo por unos segundos, se le hacía familiar, en algún lugar tuvo que haberla visto antes. Casi perdía el número de cuentas que llevaba barajando aquellas cartas así que mejor decidió concentrarse y terminar.

—Pártelas en tres montos y escoge uno. —el chico había hecho lo que ordeno y tomo el monto que se encontraba al centro, los otros dos los dejo tal cual y solo los dejo de lado y antes de colocar la primera carta y entre risas ella dijo—. Las pesadillas se han hecho más frecuentes ¿eh?

Gray ante su confusión la observo extrañado y un poco sorprendido de cómo se encontraba acomodando aquellas cartas, primero tenía forma como de una cruz y al final había pasado a parecer una clase de reloj. A diferencia de la actitud escandalosa que tenía hace un rato, ahora parecía bastante seria y concentrada analizando las cartas sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya.

— ¿Qué?

—Para ser alguien que no cree en este tipo cosas, tu vida está llena de cosas extraordinarias. ¿Algo que quieras decir o saber al respecto?

— ¿No se supone que aquí la médium eres tú?

—Chico listo. —murmuro—. Veamos, no necesito decirte nada porque sabes exactamente todo lo que viene aquí, si te digo algo dirás "Eso ya lo sé.", más sin embargo, sabes que hay algo de lo que necesitas hablar pero en las cartas no se me permite ver eso, así que anda, dilo.

El Fullbuster un tanto dudoso de aquello no sabía que decir con exactitud, había tanto que decir pero poco que expresar. El su mayoría aquella chica tenía razón, él tenía total control sobre sus cosas y proyectos a futuro. Sintió un enorme escalofrío cuando ella había mencionado lo de las pesadillas y se sintió un poco más incómodo cuando recordó la mirada de aquella chica que hace pocos minutos había salido del lugar.

—Bueno…siempre tengo pesadillas, todas son diferentes, pero desde una semana he estado teniendo la misma, constantes veces, siempre es el mismo escenario, frío y cubierto de nieve. —dijo mientras trataba de recordar que ningún detalle se le pasase—. Veo a dos personas pelear y golpearse, trato de detenerlos pero cada que intento acercarme están más lejos…y siempre termina igual, una mujer, la sostengo en mis brazos y después susurra algo con lo cual termino despertando.

—Ya. —murmuro mientras nuevamente analizaba las cartas sobre el escritorio—. Según esto que me acabas de contar y lo que dicen las cartas, esa mujer y tu tienen una conexión desde hace siete vidas.

— ¿Bromeas?

— ¿Tengo cara de bromista chico? —Gray solo alzo sus cejas y se dijo mentalmente que hace un rato parecía ser la mejor bromista—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre los vínculos irrompibles con las almas?

El Fullbuster la miró ahora solo con una ceja alzada. Sabía algo de eso, pues escuchaba constantemente a Lucy y Levy hablar de ello, sinceramente lo tomaba como una pérdida de tiempo y algo tonto, por eso no le prestaba el más mínimo de atención a eso. El sonido de una alarma —de esas que usan en las cocinas— lo asusto un poco y vio a la mujer aquella apagarlo.

—Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo. —dijo mientras juntaba las cartas y las envolvía en un pañuelo con detalles de lunas y estrellas—. Son cincuenta dólares.

— ¿Espera, que?

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que el tiempo es oro? Chico, sino lo aprovechas perderás enormes oportunidades. —menciono mientras extendía su mano a la espera del dinero—. Además la cerveza no se compra sola.

Gray se sentía realmente estafado, pagarle cincuenta dólares a una loca que decía que las cartas le hablaban era una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero debía asumir su responsabilidad al ir a aquel lugar, suspiro con pesadez y resignación, saco de su gabardina la cartera y tomo la cantidad de dinero mencionada para dársela a aquella mujer.

—Gracias. —mustió por lo bajo el Fullbuster mientras se ponía de pie.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti. —añadió mientras lo empujaba fuera del cuarto hasta llevarlo a la salida que daba con el ascensor mientras presionaba el botón de este mismo—. Saluda a Loke de mi parte, ese león pervertido ve debe un par de favores.

Sorprendido por la fuerza y velocidad con la que había sido prácticamente echado de aquel lugar ni tiempo le dio de decir algo más, y cuando quiso hacerlo las puertas del ascensor habían sido abiertas, no le quedo de otra más que entrar y observar como aquella mujer se despedía efusivamente, como si llevara prisa en correrlo, repentinamente recordó su nombre, Cana Alberona, la había visto un par de veces en las reuniones/fiestas que Loke organizaba. Las puertas se cerraron y se recargo mientras esperaba a llegar al primer piso para salir. En ese tiempo observo la hora en su celular y no había pasado ni siquiera media hora de aquello, aunque realmente sentía como si hubieran pasado horas de eso. La campanilla sonó indicando su destino y salió del ascensor. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del edificio bajando las pequeñas escaleras que había. Observo al cielo y este se encontraba bastante despejado, así que pensó en que se iría tranquilamente hasta su casa. Pero nuevamente la vio.

A unos pocos pasos de él, se encontraba aquella chica que había visto salir del piso de Cana. Le pareció curioso que a pesar de lo despejado que se encontraba el cielo, la chica se encontrara bajo un paraguas y con la mirada perdida observando al cielo, las ganas de querer hablarle le volvieron, más sin embargo decidió pasar de ella, camino un poco más y repentinamente se escuchó un estruendoso relámpago. Desconcertado, el muchacho instintivamente alzo la mirada al cielo y sorpresivamente este se encontraba totalmente despejado, sin ningún rastro de nubes. Se giró a ver a aquella chica, que parecía estar sorprendida al igual que él.

Otro relámpago.

Y ella se giró por fin a observarle. La tensión era bastante palpable, podían asegurar que escuchaban claramente el latir de sus corazones. Y la lluvia comenzó a caer, aunque eso no impidió que siguieran sosteniéndose la mirada. El sonido de un coche aproximarse los volvió a la realidad, y dicho auto se estaciono en la calle esperando a que aquella mujer subiera. Ella extendió su brazo, invitándolo a tomar su paraguas. Sorprendido de haber aceptado tomar aquel objeto, solo la observo abrir la puerta trasera para entrar al coche y poder marcharse. Gray solo le agradeció con un gesto asintiendo con la cabeza y se giró para emprender a su hogar.

Después de dar un par de pasos, pensó en que volver a cruzarse con ella sería muy difícil, incluso tal vez no volvería a verla. Una clase y extraña ansiedad lo carcomió ante aquel pensamiento. Cuando quiso tener control sobre sí, ya se encontraba nuevamente girándose sobre sus talones.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestiono sin ocultar su sorpresa.

La joven asombrada por el repentino comportamiento del chico, se detuvo para entrar al coche. Lo observo por unos segundos, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises.

—Juvia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya se que la gruvia week terminó hace bastante tiempo, pero dije que no importaba que, yo iba a terminar esto y así será alv.**

 **Tenía una idea ya concretada para este día de "Nightmares", incluso tenía ya lista la historia pero luego se me ocurrió otra versión (que en realidad no está tan lejos de ser diferente a la primera), de echo solo cambié una cosa, Hito perdoname por que lo cambie a última hora xD (la verdad, se que le cambié algo, pero no recuerdo que, lo buscaré en mi carpeta de borradores, sorry Hito xD)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado uwu.**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
